


Say It With...A Hug & A Kiss

by HilaryParker54



Series: Say It With...Primeval Oneshots [4]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Because it should have been cannon damnit, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HilaryParker54/pseuds/HilaryParker54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had known for a while that Jessica had a thing for him. That couldn't really even be considered a secret, not that she had ever blatantly thrown herself at him—Chinese takeaway at a stake out not withstanding. She just hadn't bothered to hide the fact either.</p>
<p>He, on the other hand, was the one that insisted on keeping secrets. Feelings tucked so carefully away that most of the time he even had himself convinced that Jessica Marie Parker was just a friend. No, not even that. The lie he told himself and anyone else that dared to suggest otherwise,"She's a teammate; a coworker."</p>
<p>Right. Jess was an easy-to-talk-to and even-easier-to-tease, coworker. She was a pretty-enough-but-entirely-too-young-for-him, funny, and most-definitely-brilliant-at-her-job coworker. And if he enjoyed teasing a smile or a blush from her every now again, there wasn't a thing in the world wrong with that. After all, she could, and most often did, give as good as she got.</p>
<p>Such were the lies he had told himself—to keep the secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It With...A Hug & A Kiss

Becker drew Jess into his arms, stoic mask slipping into an actual smile as she settled against him as if there was absolutely no place in the world she would rather be. Which, if he were being completely honest with himself, the soldier could admit there probably wasn't.

He had known for a while that Jessica had a thing for him. That couldn't really even be considered a secret, not that she had ever blatantly thrown herself at him—Chinese takeaway at a stake out not withstanding. She just hadn't bothered to hide the fact either.

He, on the other hand, was the one that insisted on keeping secrets. Feelings tucked so carefully away that most of the time he even had himself convinced that Jessica Marie Parker was just a friend. No, not even that. The lie he told himself and anyone else that dared to suggest otherwise, _"She's a teammate; a coworker."_

Right. Jess was an easy-to-talk-to and even-easier-to-tease, coworker. She was a pretty-enough-but-entirely-too-young-for-him, funny, and most-definitely-brilliant-at-her-job coworker. And if he enjoyed teasing a smile or a blush from her every now again, there wasn't a thing in the world wrong with that. After all, she could, and most often did, give as good as she got.

Such were the lies he had told himself—to keep the secret.

Secrets had a way of getting out though, and once free, putting the genie back in the bottle was nigh impossible. And exhausting. And Hilary James Becker was tired of trying to deny that he fancied, the tiny, inappropriate-footwear-loving twenty year old. He had nearly lost her twice, in the span of just a few days. The Captain had long ago accepted his own mortality, but faced with hers, the man was hit with the realization that having kept her at arms length wouldn't have made loosing her hurt any less.

Which was how he came to be standing in the middle of the ARC's coed locker room, Jess snug in his arms, his lips pressed to her hair, completely and utterly content.

_~~~~~~_

Jessica Marie Parker was, in a word, confused -  _thrilled-beyond-measure-deliriously-happy_  confused.

Captain Hilary James Becker was a soldier. Soldiers saluted, they slapped backs or shoulders for 'jobs well done', exchanged high fives when things went well, maybe shot one another a thumbs up.

But it was her impression - based almost entirely on observing this soldier and the men and women under his command - that soldiers did not hug.

So no, Captain Becker did not hug.

Oh, he had, on occasion, joined in celebratory  _'thank God you/we are alive'_  hugs, but those were brief and tended to end abruptly and awkwardly the moment the soldier realized he was sharing body space with someone else.

And yet, here she was, secure in the warmth of his arms in what, if it went on for much longer, was in danger of shifting from hug to an out and out snuggle. With every breath she was awash in his unique scent - a subtle and clean soap (not aftershave or cologne, she was certain) underscored by the faint aroma of gun power.

_And who would have ever thought gun powder could be an aphrodisiac?_  Jess thought to herself, unable to resist pressing closer.

Becker shifted his own stance, to accommodate the change in hers, and in the next moment the entire context of the embrace changed: what before had felt purely emotional became charged with sexual awareness as well and Jess' heart was suddenly racing.

She felt, as much as heard, the change in Becker's breathing pattern as his arms tightened around her. Jess thought for sure he'd push her away then, that things would go all awkward - she actually tensed expecting just that, when his hands slid up her back to her shoulders.

Instead, he nuzzled her hair aside, his breath warm against her ear. Stubble grazed her jaw, followed by lips that soothed as they traced their way to hers and the tension evaporated in a rush of pleasure.

As kisses went, it was incredibly sweet and gentle, almost hesitant, as if Becker expected her to pull away. His hands had slid so that his thumbs caressed her jaw line, his fingers in her hair, and Jess sighed as his lips left hers.

He tilted her chin up slightly, and she opened her eyes to find him watching her, uncertainly.

"Hey."

It was so typical of Becker to underscore such an intense moment with that one word that Jess couldn't help but grin as she repeated it back to him.

"Hey."

He smiled then, hazel eyes alight with relief, and his lips found hers again. There was no hesitation this time, and by the time they came up for air Jess had finally managed to get her hands in his hair.

Becker grinned as he set her back on her feet. His hands slid up her back to her shoulders then up her arms to grasp her wrist. "Happy now?"

"Umm, yes, quite," Jess agreed with a cheeky grin of her own.

She gave his soft, chestnut locks a slight tug before forcing her fingers to disentangle themselves. She rather enjoyed watching his expression change from smug satisfaction, to renewed desire, to blatant disappointment as she drew her hands down. Brightly painted nails massaged scalp, skimmed ears and traced the cords of his neck before she placed her hands flat on his chest and pushed lightly.

He let her go, but she got the sense that it was with reluctance and she couldn't help but give into a silent squee as she faced her locker.

She realized a moment later that Becker had been allowed to witness the gleeful look in the mirror fixed to the inside of the locker door. So, of course, she blushed.

_Damn him, anyway._

She forced herself to ignore the once more smug smile the Captain wore and focused on her disheveled hair and swollen lips. A deep calming breath - or three - allowed her to run a brush through her hair, smoothing it out. She considered refreshing her lipstick but feared her hands wouldn't be steady enough to do the job right.

_Besides, if I have my way, it would just end up smudged all over Becker before long anyway._

The thought had her suppressing a giggle as she grabbed her jacket and the small handbag that matched her lavender and pink Manolo Blahniks.

Turning, she found Becker leaning against the wall just beside the door to the locker room, arms crossed over his chest. He had shrugged into the red and black plaid jacket that she was starting to suspect was the only color the man had in his wardrobe and Jess decided he looked more relaxed than she could ever remember seeing him.

When he smiled and held his hand out to her, Jess' heart soared.

_Finally._

_fin_


End file.
